<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gifts by cr3stfallen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203234">Gifts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr3stfallen/pseuds/cr3stfallen'>cr3stfallen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Married Life, Post-Canon, Post-War, Snow, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr3stfallen/pseuds/cr3stfallen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri gets a birthday retreat and a big surprise from Byleth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Things had been hard as of late. It had been three years since the fall of the Empire, and with it fell Edelgard’s bloody dreams and the hope of a new future forged in understanding and compromise. With each passing month, that relief at the war’s end seemed to come back in small bites, encroaching on the joy Dimitri somehow knew would be short lived. Despite technically coming to the best case scenario, things were never going to be perfect. That’s how life was, it seemed. A fight to hold onto whatever happiness one could eke out amongst political squabbles and land strifes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever was left of Leicester and Adrestia would never have lost their cultural roots, no matter who had proven victorious in Edelgard’s war. Despite everything, he still missed what could have been, often thinking of his step-sister in quiet moments whenever a missive from Enbarr would cross his desk. It was such a long way to him that he often fretted over moving the capital of this newfound landmass somewhere more convenient, for what if the problems important enough to bother King Dimitri personally grew worse in the wait of travel? What if they dissolved entirely? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if he was failing everyone trying to have his cake and eat it too? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the very least, he did not fight alone. His many friends and allies wanted just the same as him to find a way to heal the worlds ills, to fight their hardest just as they had done in war to make sure the people entrusted to their care brought their children into a better world than they had known. Change was slow, of course, but he hoped despite how foolish it seemed. Stress piled on him, but this was his duty. His honor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was proud to help others where he could with the luck his station provided, even if it meant Byleth was just as busy and stressed as he with her own professional duties with the church. Another missive fell on his large desk from Dedue’s hands, softening with peace and the help of baking oils. It was from Garreg Mach, but his friend held another letter as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dimitri.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw a pitiful look at his old friend, who shook his head and corrected himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies. Old habits die hard. Dimitri, it’s your wife.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The word was simple and never failed to make his heart soar, smiling broadly as he started upright in his sturdy ornate chair that seemed just a touch too gaudy for his taste. His wife. It had been a full month since they had last written, far too long. Dedue was sympathetic as always, despite living in his own arrangement just outside the castle with Mercedes and Ashe. Between taking up the honor of restoring Duscur, the three of them had started a successful bakery in their free time. That just left Dimitri all the lonlier, though, with everyone he cared for so close and yet so emotionally far. He reached out his hand to Dedue’s, trying to gently pluck the precious cargo from him but his friend stayed fast, pulling back just a touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dimitri.” his gaze hardened. “You promised you would be honest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Of course. What is it, my friend? Does Duscur require more attention now? I had thought the budget allotted would prove enough to help set up rebuilding operations, but if you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You aren’t sleeping.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri gave a weak smile with tired eyes. Stress. Of course he could tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right you are. Though I’m not sure my graceful omission of such depressing subjects wouldn’t be amiss. I can care for myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dedue relinquished the letter from his Beloved as he spoke once more. “Be that as it may, I took it upon myself to alert Her Majesty of your situation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to be embarrassed, but knew it for the best. The facade dropped quickly as he gingerly took the letter and slicing it open silently. Dedue spoke once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you know we care for you as a friend, not just a figurehead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, his heart clenched tight. Of course it was true, but the reminder was nearly tender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Dedue. I care for you as well. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The letter detailed that they had all coordinated a break for the King and Queen without his knowledge, off to winter fish and hunt and ride in glorious solitude for his birthday this year. He was to be 26 and had nearly forgotten it was here… Perhaps they had picked up on his poorly concealed embarrassment at last year's ridiculous bash. Such a waste of money on all those garlands, just for one silly man… But his wife. She was already on her way, and all the sudden his work seemed lightyears away. This would take a lifetime to fix, he knew it would be foolish to work himself to death when they had gone to all this trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It did not take long for him to rush in, bathe, shave, and try to dress in a flurry to meet her. A month. A month! A terribly long time to part from his rock, his foundation. Before he knew it, a castle attendant dropped by with all the formality he had begged them to drop announcing the queens arrival. Everyone in Fhirdiad took to her quickly despite how awkward things got at times between church and state; they had all seen and heard of her miraculous feats as mercenary and savior to their King and were overjoyed that Dimitri had taken a shine to someone as practical and determined as she. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of muffled boots clamored down the hall, and with their unladylike gait he knew to meet Byleth before she had rounded the corner to him. He swept her up in a bear hug with powerful ease, before pulling her into his arms. She smiled broadly with all the happiness they never thought they deserved, memorizing all the kindness in his face with her hands. Quick kisses were planted across his cheeks as he carried her back to his private quarters with no thought for propriety, chuckling gleefully like a schoolboy back at the monastery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beloved, oh Beloved. I missed you so! I rushed to prepare so I was suited for your company and-” she cut him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I don’t care. I just want you. Happy Birthday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled back a bit to get a good look at her; her soft hair was pulled back in a messy practical bun, probably all too glad to be done away with her fussy church attire for a short while. Her eyes gleamed with something mischievous, thought he could not reason what secret she could be keeping at this time outside of this trip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so happy, Byleth. My queen… I cannot believe you sneaky little rascal to hide this from me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He giggled a low rumble in his chest, clutching her tight and pressing his own kiss to her forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we go? I don’t want to waste a moment here.” she said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so they did, quickly setting out and all too happy to escape the pressure they had both become begrudgingly accustomed to. It seemed everyone was in on this; the horses were stocked and prepared, the maids had set out for him proper winter attire, Byleth was adequately bundled up for her protection against the cold. Her favorite fishing rod and two bows poked out the back of the rucksack on her horse, and both the royal steeds looked a thing from a dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri had always loved his birthday season even if he was uncomfortable being treated with any special regard on the actual day; all the food, all the music and decor, all the joy of Saint Cichol the protector granting the season even more festivity. Faerghus took it seriously, for winter was always long lived with them and so gifts for the vulnerable and children were a large part of the celebrations. It was a time that seemed nearly magical to him, and even more so now that he trotted quickly next to his queen in that blissful freedom only solitary riding could provide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t need words to feel comfort in each other’s company; the gentle symphony of crunching hooves through the light snow, the chuffing breath of their horses working hard to carry them safely through the echoing mountains, and the festive bells adorning their royal saddles and bridles were plenty enough. It didn’t take long for Dimitri to feel the serenity he had missed fall over his soul once more. This was the perfect gift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, my Beloved. I had not realized how much my spirit would appreciate the fresh air.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth hummed back at him, pulling her horse to the side. “Well, it’s not as if I wasn’t a bit selfish as well to want time alone with you. Can you blame me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri blushed even more with the cold, embarrassed even now at how candid she had grown over their two years of marriage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled him to the side, circling around to set her jaw firm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what. It’s your birthday, let me praise you a little. Come on, I was told this was a good spot for hunting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in a long while, Dimitri broke from his reverie to realize he had an inkling of where they were going. This rough beaten path led to his families cabin even further up the rolling tundra hills. He hoped that’s where they were going, though she must have been let in on this little secret somehow. Byleth hopped down from the horse, tying it and reading her things to go for a quick hunt so they could feed themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never cease to amaze me…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped what she was doing to laugh awkwardly at him with tilted head, loose bun flopping around the back of her head in the most adorable fashion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I wanted a break too, you know. It’s no big deal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is to me.” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth ran over and coaxed him from his horse as well, leading him to the open field just past the break in trees over a large hill. Stationary they made no noise, and could watch over the large grazing area. They got lucky quickly, finding a group of small boars trudging along the far edge of the field near some berry bushes. Dimitri readied himself on a larger game, but waited for Byleth to take the first shot knowing that she was far more accurate. They bagged that one and were on their way once more with it tied up behind them. Again to peaceful silence as his cold breath danced in front of him. The crispness of winter always lifted his dreary spirits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say, we are heading to the Blaiddyd family cabin, correct?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth simply nodded. So they were a bit of a ways off even so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been tended to, don’t worry. I really put a lot of thought into this.” She seemed proud of her efforts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My my, dear Byleth. How ever will I hope to match your kindness now upon your own birthday?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “We may not be able to this year. Remember, that thing…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had only been married a short while, but it felt a lifetime. They had grown accustomed to each other’s manners, had a secret communication only felt between true lovers, and the trust he had thought unbreakable during the war had only grown more deep. He shook his head and sighed heavily. “Damn that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I cannot waste my entire life burning the candle at both ends in the hopes it can bury my sins. You have told me before it is unhealthy to do so, and I trust your judgement so…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took her a while to respond. Snow slowly started to fall, that crisp air growing slightly more biting. She looked up at the sky when she noticed in childlike wonder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. We are still young. You can’t work yourself to an early grave, but it’s important to me and Flayn. I can wait.” she paused, holding out her hand as the snow grew heavier. “I wonder if we are going to get any more accumulation…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did. In the flash of an eye, that gentle snowfall turned bitter, biting as a brutal wind joined it to sweep snow sideways across both of them until Byleth was shivering so visibly that he had forced her to join him on his horse. They tried to hurry on to safety, but even under favorable circumstances the journey took nearly a day’s ride. Now, every minute was torturous as she whimpered, bundled into a pathetic lump of human and pressed as tightly against his warm chest as she could. Dimitri clutched her tight, and could feel the endless shaking of her body protesting the harsh conditions the entire way. It was only lucky that his horse had been bred for such things, it’s long coat and strong stature taking on the challenge rather well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily though, relief found them before any lasting damage could be done. Dimitri remembered the way well enough to navigate it in near blindness to their great luck. He forced her in the doors of the cabin to safety and set the horses under shelter and blankets before hauling what he could back in two trips from their backs. By the time he got everything unpacked and settled inside, Byleth had started a very generous fire and had scrounged all the blankets she could from the bedrooms into a tiny cocoon of safety on the floor right by the mantle. Dimitri couldn’t help but snort at the sight as he slowly shed his freezing outer layer of fur that was now thoroughly coated in solidified snow and ice crystals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so painfully adorable like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth pouted with a sneer, whining pathetically like a child in a silly contrast to her otherwise unaffected demeanor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I don’t handle cold well. Leave me alone you jerk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri scoffed, moving to the kitchen to prepare their kill as he was mostly unaffected. This was his home, he was mostly able to ignore the annoyances and pain of inclement weather enough to function at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A jerk, now… your gracious husband just saved you from freezing to death and you call him a jerk.” A pause as he tried to refamiliarize himself with the nostalgic setting, fumbling before finding the carving blades he was looking for. “At any rate, what do you think of the place?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s voice was muffled in her nest as she answered, all too glad to let him take care of things while she warmed up. “It’s rather quaint for the royal family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t sound disappointed, more surprised. He answered as he set about preparing food for them, finding she had even gone so far as to stock the place and clean it with fresh vegetables, linens, wood and everything else they could need for a week's retreat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it great? I much prefer how comforting it is to the chilly halls of the castle, myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could barely tell she nodded beneath the bundle, and was once again silent for a time. Dimitri set a smaller fire on the stove and lost track of her while he cooked; he was never anything fancy due to his taste, but it would be passable. He could follow recipes well enough to make her happy. A bit later, he nudged his unresponsive wife with a plate in hand. He was fine eating on the floor if she wanted. There was not a soul around to judge them for it, and it was warmest by the fire. He had not noticed Byleth fell asleep while he cooked, stirring slowly and focusing her eyes on the offering. A hand reached from the blankets to take it as she mumbled a thank you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, speaking between messy bites. “Don’t worry, you did great. Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved making her happy, even though this was supposed to be his birthday vacation. She reached out and tousled his hair, ruining the half ponytail he had grown fond of wearing as of late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did I get so lucky?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri was shocked, grabbing her hand and kissing the palm. “You?? How did </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>get so lucky? You know very well you saved me time and time again. How could I not appreciate you every day?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even the mere mention of their past threatened to shatter the good mood, but he couldn’t help but remind her that she owned his soul and had rightfully earned his dedication when he was at his lowest. The contrast in all the strides he had made was enough to make him reel. The voices never left, no, but now they were just echoes in his worst moments, banished to the ever shrinking dark corners of his mind he did not like dwelling in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they ate, she revealed that his dearest allies had indeed sent ahead birthday gifts for him, glad to give him the peace of being alone with her if it meant he was happy. Dimitri didn’t know how he had managed to miss the huge pile in the corner, but now was nervous to set in on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The perspective time had given him only instilled more hope in him, and he laughed to hold back his joy before it embarrassed him. Even now he was a crybaby, and the horrid solitude he endured and pain he had grown past only served to give him a depth of gratitude he was sure none else could match. If you had seen the worst the world had to offer, it was only right that he had the right to claim joy in equal measure. He had fought for this. For her smile. For peace. For healing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely someone such as him did not deserve their love, but here it was anyway. A bottle of the finest Sreng mead from Sylvain. A blade from a legendary craftsman from Felix, for displaying purposes only, of course. Ashe and Mercedes’ newest concoction from their bakery, a fluffy whipped egg dessert that melted so nicely on his tongue he could swear his taste returned as he shared messy bites with his beloved. An indestructible quill and inkwell in from Ingrid, meant to relieve the strain of holding back his crest to perform Kingly duties…. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed endless, and he grew more and more overwhelmed at the outpouring as he worked through them with Byleth’s small asides adding perspective to each one. The snow continued to pile up outside, sure to trap them in for the week to their joy. But one gift seemed missing; hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally he reached the end of the pile, and all that was left was a tiny box in the corner. He guessed that perhaps she had gotten him some jewelry, but that never seemed her style. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beloved… is this yours?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned it over curiously, gingerly cradling the small thing so as not to crush it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he was even more confused, frowning lightly as she scooted even closer to throw her blankets over him as well. Inside the tiny box was a necklace, but it seemed it was for a woman and not a man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned it over, and looking closer saw the crest of Cichol set into its face. The Saint of many things, but in this case a necklace of this kind signaled a prayer to the saint of fertility. The gears clicked over; he had always a fondness for the orphans and gentleness for kids, but beyond vague mentions Dimitri had never pressed his Queen for any burden to her that she didn’t wish to offer on her own. She was proposing one thing he never dreamed could be his, a monster like him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at her and she was beaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you love children. I think I’m ready to try, if that’s your wish. I know that there is a lot of stress, but I talked with Seteth and he thinks the church could handle a small break for me to be with you, and I don’t really truly know if things will ever be perfect. I wasn’t sure if-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop himself from spontaneously crying and pulling her in to a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Yes!!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>